<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coated in wealth; Drowning in lies by kichiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679905">Coated in wealth; Drowning in lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichiii/pseuds/kichiii'>kichiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sbi fics! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>found family :), four/five including the 'explanation', im sorry if this makes you sad it kinda made me sad even though i did this to myself, im sorry this is short :( it's like four pages in docs but i do space things out alot lmao, lol idk how to tag things, shippers dni !!!, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they're a family dont ruin this 4 them, tw mentions of poison drowning fire and just reincarnation, very minimal descs of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichiii/pseuds/kichiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-------<br/>Techno was sick of this cycle. It was repetitive, vicious and it never did anything good for him besides put him with his friends. ( 'the only good thing about it,' he wondered, staring up at the sky waiting for it to fall and never return again. )</p><p>Wilbur was also sick of this cycle. He hated the aspect of losing memories every single time they had to reset. ( because of this damn process he had to spend hours racking his mind for things he never wanted to forget. )</p><p>Phil was a tiny bit grateful for this cycle. It put him with his family. Despite not knowing anything, he liked it because he could cherish the moments he had with them.<br/>-------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sbi fics! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coated in wealth; Drowning in lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi !! first fic on here and in general - i'm not that much of a writer but decided to post this here because i was proud of it !!! :)</p><p>( Also, end notes i'll be explaining the plot a bit more so it can make more sense in the story. ty if you do read it lol )</p><p>my twitter is @lapisdei_ if you'd wanna say hi or have any requests ! i do like writing angst 👁️👁️<br/>my insta is @salinesol_ :D</p><p>TW // Mentions of poison / drowning / burning. Mentions of character death ( Not explicit, i did not go in depth about writing their ends ok tysm ) Mentions of reincarnation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was draped in gold.</p><p>Crown, cape, sword, anything and everything was plated, to show wealth.</p><p>This had been his lifestyle, for many many long years. Perks of making a deal with a god many years ago.</p><p>Even if he did get attached to some people, it didn't matter since the world was ever-changing.</p><p>Nothing mattered anyways. Even if he did make friends ( He did make some, they’ll always linger in the back of his mind, the names burned into his head, Wilbur and Phil ( Or Philza, he preferred. ) Them being a trio, always best, best friends. Always family. - which was weird that they were always together, now that he thinks about it more. )</p><p>He’ll always see them again, even when they don’t remember him and he has to live through this cursed cycle again and again and again and again-</p><p>He should stop thinking, about them and how he also drug them into this stupid cycle of revival. ( How did he even get them into this? He doesn't remember. He never remembers until it’s too late. )</p><p>He still cherishes every memory - good or bad, they’re all precious to him.</p><p>There are some nights when he looks up at the sky on the west field, star gazing, remembering times from his childhood. Those were the golden years for him, no worries, no strife or anything. Just sitting on one of the ledges in the castles tower, wishing that his parents were still there.</p><p>( He hopes one day that they’re kind enough to him to give him pictures. Maybe one day he’ll get reincarnated in a more digital age - it’s happened before. He had a job, with his friends. It was great. He still wishes that he could go back. </p><p>But, He doesn't worry. He never worries anymore, He knows how everything is going to play out anyway - so what’s the point? Just to suffer heartache again?</p><p>There’s never any use in changing anything. A hard lesson that’s been learned.</p><p>He still rejoices. He’s trapped in chains, locked here forever. No matter the time period, no matter the dates or how the world is.</p><p>
  <i>“Here’s to the next life”, Techno says aloud, laughing a broken tune as he downs the poisoned wine glass on his throne, and falls to the floor in a dreamless sleep, waiting to see his friends.</i>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p>He hated reincarnation.</p><p>It wasn't fun, there was always a process of feeling numb for a period of time, always changing and never ending. </p><p>His memories were usually cut together, remembering certain things but not others.</p><p>Some of his favorite memories were baking - after that day, he had known that Techno’s favorite flavor of cake was red velvet, whenever he had the chance to make it. And that Phil’s favorite was Key Lime. That day could be rivaled with making songs and singing them together live.</p><p>It was frustrating, most of the time, to figure out things, but other than that he was at peace with it.</p><p>He didn't know if they remembered him in past lives - he never showed it. He missed them both. He missed the witty jokes back and forth, the late night conversations playing games or looking at the sky. The ‘family’ bonding times, Phil had called it.</p><p>He’d never know if they knew. He could ask, but that’d be quite awkward if they engaged in a debate about it.</p><p>But, He’d always see them. That was a fact that he was glad about. One of the upsides to this cycle, he guessed? The system was definitely skewed sometimes, depending on the time period in how long he’d see them. Recently, they were never in the same time period, typically a few years off or so of the last.</p><p>The things that did stay the same were the sea. The calming lull of the ocean brings his restless thoughts to rest. The brief vastness of it was alluring.</p><p>( Even though he’d never admit it, his favorite animal would be the Orca. Something about it was definitely interesting to him. Maybe the way they could swim freely? He’d never know. )</p><p>The beach days were also quite fun.</p><p>He briefly remembers chucking Techno in the sand after a volleyball match, and then diving into the water to escape his wrath. And, he remembers sitting on a towel and drinking an extravagant drink that cost way too much.</p><p>He often spends his time remembering, usually having a journal with him to keep track of the times.</p><p>It’s always bittersweet. Everything always is. </p><p>
  <i>Wilbur takes to the ocean, swallowing water - always salty, burning his throat, sinking and hoping that he would find them quicker, next time. In his next life, he’d trudge forward and just only hope that they’d be a family again.</i>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p>He had always thought flying was fun.</p><p>The wind beneath his wings, the different weather patterns, the general thought of being able to travel somewhere else. Hurricanes drew him in; violent storms but calm in the middle. The harsh wind whipping the side of his home, the inches and inches of rain calming.</p><p>He always loved the aspect of having wings, more often than not, he had them. Those eras were always the most interesting to him, the ones he preferred to be in.</p><p>( One time, he had wings while people were accusing them of witchcraft. It definitely wasn't fun, trying to escape while bringing Wilbur and Techno along with him. )</p><p>Even if he didn't remember that much, it was great to have the connection between them. He assumes that Wilbur had the same memory as him, knowing some things in this life but forgetting them in the next.</p><p>He really does miss them.</p><p>The cycle had recently separated them again, He assumes that they’re spread across the world. He had settled somewhere in between two areas - he always went to search for them when tensions were high, and when he had wings. Techno - maybe somewhere snowy, it seemed to suit him better that way, and Wilbur - somewhere coastal, near the sea so he could see what he loved most.</p><p>He remembers sailing a ship on the open sea, one of the times he didn't have wings. It was fairly nice, going on different adventures and hoarding gold. </p><p>He also remembers sitting on an open field around a fire, staring up at the dwindling sunset and waiting until day. That night, they had smores. It somehow morphed into a competition between Techno and Wilbur to see who could eat as many as possible, while he laughed at their stupidity.</p><p>( They both burned a whole bag of marshmallows and graham crackers. He vowed after this to do these once in a blue moon. )</p><p>He always missed these moments when having to be separated for an amount of time. </p><p>It sucked having to do this every time to restart. It had always sucked finding what would kill him in this life, and the next.</p><p>
  <i>Philza smiles as he walks into the fire. It’s hot at first, but then becomes a null sensation swallowing him whole. Their lives had always been good, but, he wishes it to be better, and to have them be with each other again. He hoped that with the next life it’d never end.</i>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p>They all laugh when meeting, going over details in their past lives without each other. Techno, giving a detailed description of the problems he dealt with. Wilbur, giving snippets and small memories that he had written down, ones that were precious to him. Phil, giving different descriptions of the world and what it felt like to have wings.</p><p>He tells Wilbur that it was great to soar over the water, and diving into the sea foam. Wilbur's eyes sparkled with determination that he’s going to get wings next time and they could fly together.</p><p>He tells Techno to hold his head high, and not let himself get down even if times are harsh. Techno looks up, face going soft with a quiet “Thank you.”, a stark contrast to his normal self. </p><p>It was nice to be a family again.</p><p>--------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-------<br/>This is an explanation of the plot !! I am sorry that it's so long :)<br/>tysm for reading !! have a nice day :)</p><p>-------<br/>Basically, they’re all reincarnated in different lives. The same person, but different areas / places for them to be. It’s loosely based on the game reigns, where you’re a king who made a deal to live the same line over and over again. In Techno’s part, he thinks that they don’t remember anything, that they’re never going to. He thinks about old memories that he has, and that they don’t. Techno poisons himself, because in each life they’re immortal to everything else except that one thing. In Wilbur’s part, He hates the fact of reincarnation because it’s too bland; too numb. He starts to remember things, so he writes it in a journal. Some of the memories I described were detailed in the journal. He’s always with the journal or his guitar, never both. It does suck sometimes, but he gets through it. Wilbur drowns himself, maybe a bitter end due to him being so attached to the water. In Philza’s part, He remembers less than Wilbur, but still cherishes everything like the others do. The memories outlined in his section are different from Wilburs. ( I secretly think that they do switch journals so they can read how many adventures they’ve had. Wilbur hates not being to remember the smores event. ) The next time they do meet though, Phil tells Techno that they’ve lived the same lives, and are connected. Techno rejoices due to now not being alone. The ending is them joking and reminiscing about old times, and Phil telling the others something to cherish, or do good about. With Wilbur it was inspiring him to wish for wings next time to fly, and for Techno to have confidence, even if he didnt feel like it.</p><p>I’m sorry that this explanation is lengthy, I just wanted to go more in depth than I did and I figured that it’d be better to do so at the ‘end’.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!! I really do hope that this ‘explanation’ does clear up confusions :)</p><p>Have a nice day !!</p><p>Kichi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>